


Shower time

by lovesweethiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesweethiddles/pseuds/lovesweethiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is masturbating in the shower thinking of his Sammy and then Sam catches him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower time

They finally finished their last case that turned out to be way more complicated then expected and there was nothing more Dean would love to do than taking a shower and finally getting off after what seemed to be forever. Sam probably knew about it because he had been mocking him several times about how moody he was.

But Dean couldn’t stop himself. Sometimes it was just too much for him to be around his little brother. Especially when his “self-control”, not that he really had one when it came down to his most basic needs, was fading away every time Sam had bent over and had been presenting his little delicious butt to him.

He knew he shouldn’t think about his brother this way but Dean never occurred to be ordinary so it kind of fitted him. His want for Sammy had been one of the main reasons for him to spend so many nights with nameless and sometimes even faceless women hoping that they could distract him. It never worked. He even had spent a night with a guy but that had stayed a one-time thing because he had felt so much guilt afterwards that he couldn’t stand Sam’s stares. He had known that he had been acting weird.

Their motel room was as dirty as usual but it had been cheap and they had two beds for them to sleep and that were The only things that counted. Sam didn’t seem like he was about to leave any time soon, so he had to be quiet. But being quiet was not in his nature. He always had been vocal and had not been able to stop himself from making all the little noises but mostly it didn’t matter.

And now he needed, nearly craved to get off and he could only hope that he wouldn’t moan Sam’s name when he would came because that would be painfully embarrassing. He had to explain a lot if that would happen and it was nothing he wanted to discuss with his brother. Dean could only imagine how disgusted Sam would look at him and he knew that he couldn’t stand that look.

"I’m going to take a shower."

"Well good for you."

He sighed. This was so typical for his little brother.  
Dean took his clothes off and stepped into the shower and immediately regreted his action because he wasn’t in the bunker where the water pressure was perfect just like the temperature. But right now the water was ice cold. Sometimes he wondered how they had done it in the bunker because they shouldn’t had known so much about technology but on the other hand the men of letters had been some hunter nerds.

The water temperature was slowly increasing and it was finally warm enough for him to really start to shower, so he took the shower gel and his hands began to wander. Very slowly to get him in the right mood and his thoughts began to wander. He imagined his last One-Night-Stand’s big boobs and his dick twitched. Dean could feel his blood going south and his fingertips were brushing over his nipples. A ghost of a touch but enough to make him do it again. He slowly began to massage them, pleasure building in his groin.

His right hand slid down to his dick and he grabbed it. Stroking his half hard dick and enjoying the pleasure he let let out a gasp. While stroking his thoughts were wandering from big boobs to his brother and he strengthened his grip. Dean imagined his little brother lying on the bed and his legs spread wide apart. His dick fully hard and precome glistening at the top. His big, manly hands were moving all over his body and Dean could imagine his brother moaning and squirming underneath his hands.

Dean let out a low moan and quickly tried to cover his mouth. He had to be quiet but the pleasure in his groin was growing. His hand speeded up and his dick was already leaking precome but it wasn’t enough. His left hand was sliding down over his ass and reached for his hole. He massaged it for a few seconds before he slowly dig one finger into it. Now he definitely couldn’t hold back a loud moan. The feeling was nearly too much because he wanted the pleasure to last but he knew as well that he wouldn’t last long. It’s been too long since the last time and he simply didn’t have enough time.

Another moan escaped his mouth and he could already feel his orgasm slowly building.  
Suddenly a bigger hand joined his own and Dean escaped a suprised gasp.

"Sam! What are you doing?"

Dean was more than shocked. Why did Sammy join him? He was supposed to be disgusted and to tell him how wrong it was and not join him in the shower.

"Well, it seems like you need to be fucked. Not just your own hands. You need someone to open you, to strech you and to finally fill you. Do you want to feel a dick inside you? Do you want it to be mine?"

Dean couldn’t help himself but moan when he heard his brother’s voice being all deep and sexy. And then it hit him. Sam was offering him exactly what he wanted and he couldn’t believe it. There was no way that Sam could have wanted this as much as he did.

"Sam? Are you serious?"

Suddenly Dean was very shy and his finger had left his hole some time ago. He wanted Sammy’s finger to open him and before he thought twice about it he began to move his hand around his dick again.

"Dean. Let me do this."

Dean could feel his brother’s strong body behind him and Sam put his arms around him and his hand was starting to move again.

Sammy was teasing him. Slow strokes and his other hand ghosting over his hole, one finger slipping in and out. He could feel Sammy’s dick, so hard that it had to be painful but Dean couldn’t care less because that little bitch was still teasing him and it was not enough to satisfy him. He wanted more and he wasn’t a little breakable baby. He could take it.

"Sam. I can take it and I swear to god if you won’t speed up and finally fuck me I will kill you."

And then there was a second finger and Dean let out a loud moan. He could feel his orgasm building and he knew that he wouldn’t last any longer.

"Sam."

"Shhh. It’s ok I got you."

And that was it. Dean’s vision went blank and he came with a loud moan that was very close to a sob.  
“You’re such a good boy.”

"What about you? Shall I need to take care of you? And what the fuck was this about?"  
“I can take care of myself very well, Dean.”

Dean was still trying to calm down while he was watching his brother grapping his own dick and only lasting a few strokes before he came with a muffled groan. His breath was still heavy when he grabbed Dean and kissed him.

"I think this is a good answer for most of the questions."

Sam smiled and Dean could only smile back because he knew that maybe it was wrong to love a sibling this way but at least he wasn’t alone. Sammy loved him and that had to be enough and it was enough.

"I love you, too."


End file.
